leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Trivia
General * Caitlyn's name comes ultimately from Greek Αἰκατερίνα. ** , , and likely as well, shared the same namesake, possibly Pre-Greek goddess . * Caitlyn's accent is a spoken in south of . * Caitlyn is one of a handful of champions who can apply crowd control on themselves, the others being , , , , , , and . * Caitlyn's rifle can be seen in the trailer for the game's Mac version. ** A can be seen shortly after. * Caitlyn has the longest base basic attack range in the game at . ** Her dance and taunts resemble several rifle moves in modern corps. * actually fires at the target's head; this is most noticeable with large targets like or Enemy Turrets. * When Caitlyn and Vi are on the same team, they are granted the cosmetic buff . This buff gives them extra when they score a together. ** If there is a on the enemy team, Caitlyn gets the cosmetic debuff This debuff displays a counter of 'criminals apprehended' (kills/assists scored against Jinx). Development * Caitlyn was the first champion released in 2011. * Caitlyn is possibly inspired by Soviet sniper . * Caitlyn is voiced by Kirsten Potter, who also voices . ** Caitlyn's Japanese voice actor is . Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * During development she was called Emeria. * Early explorations had her be an ability that could spawn brushes. This was however avoided for weird interactions in lane, with monsters, and more... Later implemented in . Lore * Caitlyn's appears to be a bear trap with a for bait. ** calling her 'Cupcake' might allude to Caitlyn's choice for Yordle bait. * ' has been up to?"}}|Swain}} implies that Camille is Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. Quotes ; * }} is a referencing both (alluding to her own hat) and (alluding to scoring triple kills). ; * Caitlyn has multiple quotes that reference films/TV shows/music: ** Caitlyn constantly references The Remembrances, a possible hint to . ** }} could be referencing the philosophy of , a character from the TV series . ** }} references ("Alright you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... is my Boomstick!"). ** }} references , also known as by . ** }} references . ** }} references . ** }}, }}, and }} reference . ** }} references the episode "Remedial Chaos Theory" from the sitcom . ** }} references the song "The Time Warp" from the rock musical . * }} references an old saying, "Time and tide waits for no man," which predates modern English, with its exact origins unknown. ** The simplified version (the one used by Caitlyn) has been referenced in media frequently, from films to music, such as ' by the same name. * }} is a play on the quote "Happiness is a warm gun." which in itself is a reference to a Beatles song. * }} references first person shooter trick-shots, namely the 360 no-scope. * version six or seven? I've lost count."}}}} references Ryze's several reworks. * belongs in a museum."}}}} references |Ezreal|variant=old}}. * ."}}}} is a play on Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill comment 'Love me some Regi'. ** She shares this quote with . * }} quotes . ** She shares this quote with: *** *** * }} resembles |Ezreal|variant=old}}. * shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * Caitlyn appears to be . The hand she pulls the trigger with alternates from her left hand and her right hand in the artwork of her skins. ** Examples of her pulling it with her left hand are the art for and . ** Examples of her pulling it with her right hand are the art for and . * She appears to be inside the building that stands behind and in their splash arts. ** It may also be the prison where is kept. ; ; ; * She references both and ; * This skin was a special gift for those who pre-purchased the November 2011 US issue of the magazine in September 2011. ** It was available to the general public on 29-Dec-2011. * This skin might be inspired by a series of sniper rifles known as 'Arctic Warfare' developed and manufactured by Accuracy International in the 1980s. ; ; * She references the from . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2016 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * Her outfit was probably inspired by . * Her uses a for bait. ; * This skin was reworked from a concept for a "Futuristic Caitlyn" skin shown at . * She references Chell from the Portal series, based on the white theme of her outfit, the design of the rifle and the recall animation. ** She also references from . * Her splash art may reference Oblivia from Xenoblade Chronicles X. ** Elements of her outfit and weaponry may also have been inspired by items from the same game. * This is Caitlyn's first skin where she isn't wearing any kind of headwear but in her recall animation she will wear one of these: hat, tricorne, a medieval helm, a cowboy hat and her own classic top hat. * Her dance has her projecting a hologram of herself in cowgirl attire dancing. ** The hologram's dance references Madonna - Don't Tell Me. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * In her splash art, along with , , , and can be seen inside the pool. * She was released along with: ** ** ; * and can be seen in the background of her splash art. * The coins in the background of her splash art are a reference to Super Mario golden coins. ; Relations * uncle Lyte knew Caitlyn's mother. * Caitlyn and are partners-in-law-enforcement and collectively known . ** They've been chasing after , a dangerous criminal who's been wreaking havoc for apparently no reason. ** They managed to stop a turmoil caused by and his followers, caught him and later put him in an isolated island prison. *** The duo later fight him again when his followers try to free him from his prison. Category:2018 Pool Party Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 Lunar Revel